


You Are My Wildifre

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: Soul Bonds Take Teamwork [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mates, Public Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Clint has never had the time to seek out a mate, but his line of work seems like a really good excuse. He's just always found it easier to wait until a Hunt, a large consensual gathering of Alphas and Omegas, occurs in whatever city he's currently stationed in. There has always been that little spark of hope in the back of his mind that he'd eventually luck up and find a mate, but, as always, Clint ends up with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Wildifre

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE:
> 
> I LIVE! It's been over two years since I posted this and I am so sorry it has taken me that long to get back into this. I've edited this fic a little. I adjusted for the part about the missing arc reactor and fixed a few mistakes I found while rereading. The biggest news is...wait for it...I'm doing a part two! Yep, you read that right. Two years later and I'm continuing this fic! And you guys will be helping me choose where it goes! Kind of like a choose your own adventure but not really? I will be taking ideas and request for this fic over on my new tumblr! [Tumblr](http://silvermoonlitforest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The first chapter will be going up with in the next few weeks. I've already added this one to the series, so be on the look out. After chapter one, you guys will be helping me write it since I still don't know where this series will be going except it will be a happy ending for all. Thank you for reading and I again apologize for how long it took me to continue this.
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
>  
> 
> Just to clarify, this is totally AU. Clint has never meet Tony in his life, and only knows of Tony Stark through word of mouth. The Avengers have yet to be assembled, which actually is starting to happen at the end of this fic. So when they meet, they have no clue who the other is. Also, very unbetaed. And I'm typo prone. So there is that.

“You really think it’s going to be different this time?” Natasha asked, always the voice of reason. Clint frowned at the question; he was tempted to blatantly ignore her altogether, but ignoring Natasha never went well. 

“It’s different every year,” Clint answered with a smirk. Natasha glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Clint resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely. 

“Yes, I know what you meant and no, I don’t necessarily think it will be different this year. But there is a chance.” Natasha looked less than pleased with his answer, but it didn’t really matter in the end. He was going to take part in The Hunt this year, the same as he’d done for the last five. 

“The Hunt isn’t the best place to find a mate, Clint,” Natasha informed him as if he wasn’t already aware of that. 

“What do you suggest I do then? It’s not like I can open up a profile on a dating site or go speed dating. Hello, my name is Clint and I work as a super spy and soldier for SHEILD where I infiltrate and take down mass corporations. That’ll go over well.” He couldn’t keep the bite out of his voice, as much as he tried. They’d been through this conversation every year since Clint had started attending the event.

No, The Hunt wasn’t really the best place to find a partner. It had once been a grand event, occurring many times throughout a year. Omegas had been forced into a large arena that consisted of a wooded area and then Alphas had all but set upon them, chasing them down until everyone had been claimed. After Omegas had gained back their rights, the number of Hunts had dropped significantly, but once a year, some cities still held a mock one. They were nothing like the Hunts of old. Omegas chose to participate and matings rarely came out of it. It was more of an orgey and a free pass for a one night stand. But there were rumors of people finding a soul bond at the events. 

It was mostly an urban legend, but Clint had once meet a bonded pair during his travels. It’d only been the once, and he’d been on an op in Norway, but he’d never forgotten the looks on their faces. So completely enamoured with one another that the rest of the world hadn’t mattered. Then he’d saw the tattoos on their wrists and he’d known. He’d wanted that ever since. 

Clint knew it was probably a fluke; the chances of someone finding a soul bond was one in a million. There weren’t that many documented cases, and the ones that were didn’t get into details. But everyone of them had mentioned a feeling when they’d meet their mate, an odd surging inside their bodies that left them breathless and wide eyed. They’d just known, and, as crazy as it seemed, Clint believed in it. He didn’t feel like he had any other choice.

Who would willing take an Omega in his line of business? The chances of him not coming home weren’t good to being with and they increased every time he took a high security job. Most people wouldn’t even take an Alpha in his field, let alone an Omega. He had to take his chances. There were no other options. 

“Look, I know how you feel about...” Natasha gestured to the people milling around them, all gathering for The Hunt. “This. Just- be careful, Clint.” There was a glimmer of worry in her eyes before it was gone. Clint smiled, going for reassuring but probably missing the mark. 

“I can take care of myself, ‘Tasha.” Her snort in response earned a glare. 

“I’m worried about them. They don’t know you can take down ten men twice your size with only a spork. I don’t want to have to deal with the paperwork if you decide someone who’s groping you isn’t to your liking and they disagree.” The humour covered a lot of things neither of them were willing to say, but they knew. They’d been a team for seven years. Lying to Natasha was harder than lying to himself, so Clint didn’t see the point. 

A horn sounded, echoing off the high ceilings of the building where The Hunt was held. Everyone started moving towards the center of the building where thirty acres of woods had been growing for centuries. Clint’s heart jumped a little at the sound and he stood.

“Just remember we’re supposed to be meeting with Fury tomorrow morning. We have that new special ops we’re supposed to be briefed on. He’d killed you if he found out you skipped out because of a sex hangover.” Natasha placed one hand on his shoulder and gave a it a brief squeeze, the only sign of affection she would show in public, and moved to leave.

“I’ll be there, 0800 on the dot,” Clint reassured her, a grin spreading across his face. Despite all the stigmas that surrounded The Hunt, Clint had always enjoyed himself, even if he’d never connected with anyone. It was always a guarantee for a good time. 

He gathered at the front with all the other Omegas. They still separated the Alphas from the Omegas, and even Betas had been joining in during recent years. Everyone was talking excitedly amongst themselves, speculating what this year’s group would be like. Clint had never showed up at the same Hunt two years in a row. It was mostly because he was never in that same city the next time the Hunt rolled around. 

This year he could hear the sound of waves crashing on the rocks below the cliff where the arena was, could smell the salt in the air and something about it soothed him. He’d never really worried about attending The Hunt, but something about his conversation with Natasha was sitting heavy in his mind. Maybe she was right. Maybe this was just a shot in the dark. 

Then the horn was blowing again and there was no more time to think about maybes. The Hunt was on and Clint had always prided himself on giving them a good chase. 

The first Alpha he encountered had a grin worthy of a shark and Clint enjoyed showing the man exactly how small he measured up in speed as he swung effortlessly around the man to take his knees out from under him. The Alpha went down with a grunt of pain and Clint was gone, his own laughter ringing in his ears. This was the best part. Good sex he could find in any major city, but the high of the chase was something he only got on ops. 

The second and third Alphas were just as easily avoided, but the fourth caught him by surprise. Clint moved easily between the trees, senses on high alert for anyone around him. His steps were sure, knowing without thought that he wouldn’t trip on a root or rock. Every arena might be different but the woods were always the woods. Clint had grown up trampling around the woods; he knew how to move through them with the same keenness he used when he shot his bow. 

So when a large arm swung out from behind a tree and clotheslined him, Clint went down with a shocked grunt. He hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs and that split second gave the Alpha enough time to be on him.

Usually, during a Hunt, everything was consensual. If a person flat out said no or were not capable of giving consent, it ended then and there; each person moved on to the next somebody. But every now and then, an Alpha got it into his head that he had every right to an Omega’s body, would take without question. Clint seemed to have fallen into one such Alpha’s trap. 

He struggled against the man’s hold, teeth bared in a growl. The Alpha pressed him harder into the ground, aligning their bodies from hip to chest. He used his weight to keep Clint pinned, and leaned down to breathe against his ear. The Alpha’s hard on pressed against Clint’s hip and the feeling made him sick to his stomach. 

Weighing maybe half of what the Alpha did, Clint had no hope of bucking him off. In a fair fight, Clint would have used his agility to his advantage, but this wasn’t a fair fight. He stopped struggling, seemingly giving into the man’s advances with a moan. He turned his head in invitation, baring his neck. It had the effect he’d hoped it would. 

The Alpha instantly pressed close against his neck as he came up onto his hands and knees, releasing Clint’s wrists in the process. Clint brought his knee up hard between the man’s knees at the same time he head butted him. The Alpha’s groan of pain as he rolled off of Clint was music to his ears. He punched the man hard enough to knock him out before getting up and dusting himself off. No need to put anyone else in harms way. He memorized the man’s number on the armband all participants were required to wear so he could report him. 

He gave the man one more glance and was back off. The sounds of laughter and sex echoed through the trees. People were already finding one another, it seemed. Clint grumbled in annoyance about the asshole who’d taken up more time than he would have liked. Tonight was supposed to be fun, not a lesson in him taking care of himself. 

Clint moved around the woods, each foot step silent. Even if he wasn’t as good at stealth as he prided himself on being, many of the people around him could have cared less. He stumbled upon no more than three couples already in the middle of fucking as he wandered around. 

He was at the edge of the arena now, a good distance away from all the action in the center. He didn’t know if he’d gone this long without finding a partner before, but The Hunt lasted from dusk to dawn. He had plenty of time to find someone he was attracted to; Natasha said patience was a virtue, but he’d never seen her follow that piece of advice, and he’d never really been the patient type. Not in that sense.

Clint was laid out on a log, letting the sounds and smells of The Hunt surround him when something sent a tingle up his spine. Gooseflesh broke out across his bare arms and down his legs. Someone had just walked into his personal space, but he’d heard no sound. He hadn’t seen anyone, though, considering he’d had his eyes closed, it wasn’t a surprise. 

The man had the presence of a predator and Clint was expecting a large towering man when he opened his eyes, but the Alpha he locked eyes with was slender and barely even taller than Clint. A smirk played across the man’s face, dark eyes watching Clint as he shifted into a sitting position.  

The man took a step closer; his scent reached Clint and something clicked inside of him. A hot feeling washed over him, leaving him breathless. Everything he’d ever read had said he’d just know. They hadn’t lied, but Clint still couldn’t believe it. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself and only got a lungful of the man’s scent for his troubles. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. It was intoxicating, but Clint resisted taking a step forward. He didn’t want to be consumed with need for a person he’d never meet, He didn’t even know his name. Clint knew it was inevitable with this situation, but he’d just like introductions first, honestly. 

“Well, this is a surprise,” Clint breathed as he shoved his need down and took a step closer to the other man. “The name’s Clint.” 

“Tony.” The name sounded familiar, but Clint couldn’t place it. The rest of the world was growing hazy, centering on the man in front of him. Tony’s hand was warm against his; the feeling sent a thrill through him. Too many things were running through his head, mostly the manta of  _ nakednakednakedneedhimnaked.  _ But that could wait for five minutes, at the least. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” All of the sass Clint wore as a shield was failing him utterly as Tony pressed against him. And when had he gotten that close anyway? Clint couldn’t remember. Tony chuckled and Clint caught a flash of teeth when he grinned. Tony might not look like the usual Alpha, but he certainly carried the presence well. 

“It’s not every day someone finds their soul bonded,” Tony mused. “I can barely believe it myself. Are you sure you’re real and not some amazing projection of my delirious mind?” Clint snorted in amusement and grinned.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I was real the last time I checked.” Clint pressed himself close to Tony, just to prove that, yes, he was real. Real and horny as fuck.

“You really sure?” Tony teased as he slid his hands up Clint’s back and down his sides to grip his hips in a tight hold. “I have an amazing imagination. One you wouldn’t believe.” 

“How about this?” Clint grabbed Tony by the hips and pulled him forward so he could press his hard on against Tony’s hip. The sound he got in response was well worth it. “Is that real enough for you?” 

“I’m really not sure,” Tony mused as he rocked against Clint. He groaned, a mix of annoyance and pleasure in the sound. 

“Would you just shut the fuck up and kiss me already?” Clint gripped. He pressed close, nose bumping Tony’s chin before he got the angle right. Their lips slid together, a soft touch that fast became heated. They stumbled backwards and fell over the log Clint had been laying on. Landing in a heap as their laughter filled the space around them. Clint pushed at Tony’s tee shirt until Tony lifted away for him to drag it off. 

Scars littered Tony’s chest in varying sizes. Clint’s eyes traced across them, fingers following until he reached the mass of scar tissue at the center of Tony’s chest. Something prickled at the back of Clint’s mind, information he should know but couldn’t quite catch. Everything else in his mind was hazy except Tony. 

“Aren’t we graceful?” Tony laughed against his lips and Clint grinned in response. The steady thrum of want-  _ need _ \- Clint was so used to at times like this wasn’t as strong. Sure, he wanted nothing more than to strip Tony naked and ride him until neither of them could walk, but he could still think. His thoughts were still his own. There was no overpowering need to give himself to the other man like a pig at slaughter. He was already his, whatever that meant in the end, and Clint was left with most of what rational thought he’d had. 

And that rational thought was getting them both naked as soon as possible.

“A regular pair of ballerinas,” Clint chuckled as his fingers brush across Tony’s stomach to get at his pants. He thanked whatever higher power there was that Tony was smart and had only worn a pair of sweatpants.

Clint shoved at the elastic, Tony nosing his way across his jaw and up into Clint’s hair. Hips lifted and Tony shifted so he could kick his pants the rest of the way off. No underwear in sight. 

“Damn,” Clint murmured in appreciation while work roughened hands dragged their way back up Tony’s thighs. For someone so slender, it was clear Tony didn’t miss a day in the gym. He didn’t bulk like Clint could when he put his mind to it, but there was just as much power lurking under Tony’s skin as there was under Clint’s. They just carried it different. A flat stomach tapered off into sharp cut hips and muscled thighs, cock jutting from between them. The smell of lust spiked in the air around them- his and Tony’s.

“Thanks,” Tony grinned and Clint got the sense that the man wasn’t really modest, or shameful for that matter. Teeth pulled at his earlobe and hands tugged his own pants off with easy movements. Clint hadn’t forgone underwear; he liked his balls where he knew they were contained and not going to take any stray hits. Those quickly followed his pants.

His shirt managed to catch on his elbows and they both struggled with it until Tony finally freed him off it. Clint silently hoped they would be somewhere close at the end of the night. He hated searching for clothes, or, worse, having to exit the arena buck ass naked. 

“You’ve got plenty to admire yourself,” Tony purred, dark eyes tracing down Clint’s body with clear appreciation. Tony lingered on the scars across his ribs and across his stomach, but didn’t comment. Their would be time to explain later. If they closed the bond, anyways. Fingers trailed the same path his eyes had made, the touch lingering and leaving a trail of warmth in its wake.

“While I love that you appreciate the view, you could do a world of good down here,” Clint growled. Hands fisting in Tony’s hair, he dragged him down for a kiss, tongue pushing past the alpha’s lips with an appreciative moan. Tony kissed back in good measure, tracing Clint’s tongue with his own and following it back into the Omega’s mouth to brush across gums and teeth. He settled back on top of Clint and their mutual groans filled the woods around them. 

Tony was hot and hard against Clint’s hip, precum already slicking the slide of skin on skin. He rutted up against him while Tony nipped across his jaw and down his throat. Slick was already sliding between his cheeks, would be down his thighs soon enough. Clint had never been very embarrassed about his body chemistry; it did what it did of its own will and with no input from him, but every now and then he came across an Alpha who found it disgusting. They never made it past second base. He hoped Tony wasn’t such an Alpha. 

“We really doing this on the forest floor? In the dirt?” Tony asked after a moment of sucking a hickey into the skin of Clint’s neck. He nuzzled the spot, hands skimming under Clint’s hips so he could pull him up off the ground. Away from the dirt and against the roll of his hips. Clint groaned as their cocks slid together and Tony’s arm slid under his waist.

“I don’t see a bed handy nearby,” Clint answered. He’d had sex on an arena forest floor enough times that it didn’t bother him. Most of the regular Hunt participants had. Which broad the question, was this Tony’s first Hunt? And if it was, what kind of fucking luck did it take to meet your soul bonded like this?

“You have a point,” Tony conceded, but a frown still marred his face. Clint whined, high pitched and as needy as he could make it, thrusting up against Tony with meaning. He didn’t give a damn about the dirt or the leaves. All he cared about was getting Tony’s cock, which was hot and throbbing for attention, inside of him at the earliest convenience. 

“Are you really that worried about a little fucking dirt?” Clint growled. Strong fingers wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, using the leverage to roll himself against the Alpha above him, picking up a rhythm in no time. His cock ached between them, cockhead pressing against the soft skin of Tony’s stomach with each roll of his hips. Tony was panting for breath in his ear, even as his arm kept Clint’s hips from touching the ground. He wanted it just as much as Clint did. It was in the air around them, the small growls vibrating against Clint’s skin and the feel of Tony’s dick against his hip. They both  _ wanted _ .

“Well, with as wet as you are, I didn’t think you’d like to be rolling in mud,” Tony admitted. His fingers slid through said slick with a snicker, tracing it across Clint’s ass and down his thighs. “I’d love to make a mess of you, but mud isn’t exactly my prefered lube.” Clint whimpered, cock jumping between them when Tony’s fingers teased across his hole and back down his thighs.

“The log then,” Clint gasped, need building fast inside him at that first fleeting pressure. Seconds after the suggestion left his lips, Clint found himself upright and settled in Tony’s lap. His cock pressed against the Alpha’s and a startled groan pressed against Tony’s neck. His hips jerked forward, feet scrambling to find leverage against the log. 

“Better,” Tony rumbled and Clint didn’t know how it was better for Tony, his bare ass now pressed into the bark of the log, but if it meant the sex could move forward, he wasn’t complaining. Precome slicked the slid of their cocks, dribbiling down Clint’s length and balls. 

“If you say so.” Clint wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, nuzzling into his scent, memorizing it. Tony didn’t smell like any Alpha he’d been near before; a warm buzz had settled itself low in his stomach. Not like the butterflies so many people described, but more like bees swarming inside of him without the pain.

Tony’s fingers were back to tracing across his cheeks, grabbing handfuls of Clint’s ass in his palms and squeezing. It drew a small noise from Clint’s lips and he pushed back into the touch, looking for more. 

“Jesus, you’re wet to your knees.” Tony sounded awestruck. That was definitely not a reaction Clint was used to. 

“Got a problem?” Clint forced out between clenched teeth as fingers played across his entrance but never so much as pushed. 

“Not in the slightest,” Tony grinned against Clint’s lips, two fingers finally pushing past that tight ring of muscle. Clint shuddered into the intrusion, pushing back for more until they were up to the second knuckle. 

“Perfect,” he breathed out. Tony’s growl sounded a lot like agreement. Clint rocked against Tony’s hand, the both of them using gravity to work Tony’s fingers deeper inside him. The muscles of Clint’s thighs flexed with effort, toes pressing against tree bark as they worked him open. 

It didn’t take much. He was already slick, muscles loose and ready as if Clint was actually in heat. It wasn’t a real one, but it was close enough. Something about the gatherings always pushed the Omegas into heat-like states and Alpha’s into ruts. 

His cock pulsed in time with the push of Tony’s fingers thrusting in and out of his body, their precome mixing against their stomachs. Clint whimpered when Tony cocked his fingers, pressing them firmly against his prostate. And that was all Clint need.

“I’m good. Come on,” Clint slurred, dizzy with the pleasure of it. Everything felt magnified, nerve endings sparkling with pleasure. The bees had multiplied until his head buzzed with it. He vaguely recalled reading something about bondings and magic when he was younger, but that was for later. 

His body felt like it was on fire, and not the kind he was acquainted with during his heats. It surged up as Tony’s hands gripped his hips, helping him lower onto his cock.

The stretch added to the burn, nails digging into the skin of his ass as Tony settled deep, his own head head thrown back in ecstasy. He didn’t think sex had ever felt quite this  _ right _ . He could feel Tony’s cock pules inside him, filling and stretching him just the right amount.

The noise that slipped past Clint’s lips was indistinguishable, and he couldn’t wait. He rode Tony hard, the fire in him pushing Clint to move faster- harder- until they were both gasping with it. 

Clint hoped he wasn’t the only one feeling it, hoped Tony was burning from the inside out with want just as much as he was. His head filled with white noise as his orgasm built, cock throbbing and hot between them. 

A whimper echoed in his ears, and he didn’t know if it was his own or if it was Tony, but arms pulled him close. Clint pressed his face against Tony’s neck, working a hand between their bodies to get a hand around his cock. It only took two strokes and Clint was shaking apart against Tony, pressing a wrecked sob against the Alpha’s skin. 

When he completely came back to himself, Tony’s come was sliding down his thighs. It mixed with the slick already against their hips and thighs, hot against fevered skin. Tony hadn’t knotted him. He’d been out long enough that what knot Tony might have had was already deflating. 

“Well, aren’t you considerate,” Clint quipped when he had enough air in his lungs. That earned him a full belly laugh. 

“You just keep on surprising, don’t you?” Tony said against the sweaty skin of Clint’s neck. He licked a trail from shoulder to ear; Clint shivered. Roughened palms smoothed up and down his side, Tony supporting all of Clint’s weight on his legs. 

“I could say the same about you,” Clint yawned, pulling back and planting his feet on the ground and sitting on Tony’s knees. The action pulled Tony’s cock from his body, taking some of their mess with it. One hand pressed against Clint’s back, balancing him, and the other reached between them to massage the mess into Clint’s thighs. 

“That’s disgusting,” Clint said after a beat as he watched. Tony raise an eyebrow.

“You aren’t protesting much,” Tony pointed out, but stopped nonetheless. He leaned forward to trace his nose across Clint’s jaw and press a lingering kiss against his lips.Tony tasted like home, which made no sense. Clint hadn’t had a home since he’d left the circus. 

“My brain just came shooting out of my dick, I think I can be pardoned this once,” Clint shot back, much less heat in his voice than usual. 

“Are you saying I fucked you senseless?” Tony asked with a huff and Clint nodded. He could already feel his body spiraling down from its high. He really needed to get dressed and get home. A new assignment bright and early. It so wasn’t what Clint wanted. And there was the little problem of having just fucked his soul bonded. During a Hunt, no less. 

“Um,” Clint said helpfully, but Tony seemed to notice where this was going. 

“Dinner, tomorrow,” Tony told him as he helped Clint to his feet. It took a moment for his knees to settle but he was moving around well enough within a few moment. 

“2100 hours too late for you?” Clint asked as they pulled on their clothes. Tony was watching him with hungry eyes, sparking that fire inside Clint with ease. The bond. It was the only thing Clint could think of that would make his body react like this. A vague sense of Tony’s presence was lingering in the back of his mind now that the haze of sex had cleared. The start of a bond, something to be built upon and worked at until they could find each other like a beacon in the night. Just because you found your soul bond didn’t mean the connection was easy, or that it even had to happen at all. Many of the accounts that Clint had read had been of bond mate who’d chosen not to fully form the bond, but the person would forever hang in the back of your mind, a ghost. 

“Late hours. I can work with that.” Tony’s smile lit up his whole face and Clint found himself smiling in turn. Tony pulled a pen out of his pocket, and passing it to Clint. “I’ll text you the address tomorrow evening.”

“I feel like I’m in high school,” Clint laughed as he scrawled his number across Tony’s hand.

“I promise you no high schooler I know has had sex like that,” Tony joked and Clint snorted. Tony’s hand lingered near his, almost touching but not quite. Hesitant. Clint reached for it without a second thought, lacing their fingers together and tugging Tony along. 

“You can at least walk me to the exit,” Clint told him, bypassing a couple who hadn’t made it to a tree, sprawled across the forest floor as their bodies writhed together. 

“A proper gentleman.” Tony nodded. The smirk Clint had first seen him wearing now back in place. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Clint mused. It earned him as pinch on the ass. He returned it with a laugh. 

“Fuck you.”

“You already did that.” The sound of the laughter and banter followed them to the exit. 

~~~~~~

The next morning found Clint still stumbling into work, his fifth cup of coffee clutched in his hands. Even a good night of sex wasn’t enough to have him prim and proper at 0800 hours. He fell in line beside Natasha with a grumble. She rolled her eyes at him, and scrunched her nose up in disgust after a moment of being near him. 

He’d done all he could to scrub Tony’s scent from his skin, but it had lingered. Perk of a bond mate.

“Had a good time, I take it,” Natasha said as she took a step to the side. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Clint smiled into his mug, “I have a story for you, ‘Tasha. Just you wait.”

“I think I can work out the details, Clint,” she muttered and seemed to be considering taking another step away from him when the sound of footsteps reached them and Fury was filing into the room, four people just behind him. 

“Gentlemen, I’d like you to meet the rest of the team. Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.” Fury gestured to the two of them, who’d quickly stood at attention as the man entered the room, but Clint lost his form as soon as the last person entered the room.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Clint exclaimed, nearly spitting the remains of his coffee across the room. He stared, wide eyed and more than a little pissed off at fate, at his soul bonded. Tony. 

“Why, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again this soon.” Tony wore confidence like a suit, stalking closer, anything Clint had seen of the Alpha from the night before gone. He wasn’t a fool. 

“You know each other?” Fury seemed less than pleased with the proceedings.  

“We meet last night. Last names withheld, of course. As is customary during a Hunt.” Clint really wanted to wipe that smirk off Tony’s face. Preferably with a kiss. Or maybe his fist. 

“Of course this is my life,” Clint groaned. There was already a chorus of questions and shouting surrounding them. Clint was going to need a lot more coffee if he was dealing with this shit so early. Preferably the whole fucking pot. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Docs for over a year. Jesus. It's been that long since I've written for this fandom and that is so wrong. If it feels all over the place at any point, I am so sorry. >.> I'm still settling back into my writing chair here. Gotta work my kinks out. Title from Shakira's "Empire" because I am complete shit at titles.


End file.
